


На коротком поводке

by Ji_chan



Series: Киллерская АУ [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Governmental Killers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не верь, когда кажется, что задание простое.</p><p>Касамацу Юкио - "чистильщик". Официально мёртвый, он работает на государство, "убирая" тех, до кого не дотянулись когти официального правосудия. Случай и аналитические способности куратора Момои Сацуки сводят его на очередном задании с печально известным программистом по кличке "Кот", с которым ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным и ничему нельзя верить. Чем это может обернуться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи © Фуджимаки Тадатоши. 
> 
> Текст написан для команды Имаёши/Касамацу на KuroBasu OTP-WARS 2013, задание детектив/приключения/экшн.

Серый минивэн петлял по улицам Токио, ловко обходя другие машины. Внутри, несмотря на закрытые окна, не было жарко, водитель включил кондиционер. Пахло только легким парфюмом Момои, что-то цветочное. Но что именно, Касамацу определить не мог – он никогда не разбирался в таких вещах.  
  
– Читосе Томоми, – Момои протянула ему папку с документами, попутно листая такую же у себя на коленях и почти не глядя в нее. – Официально занимается строительством и торговлей пассажирскими лайнерами, на самом деле торгует детьми. Приютские, сбежавшие на улицы, дети из неблагополучных семей – словом, такими, кого искать не будут. – На мгновение ее голос презрительно дрогнул. Она поправила выбившуюся прядь, мимоходом посмотрела в окно, но тут же вернулась к деловому тону. – Продает девочек, а в последнее время и мальчиков, в бордели Гонконга, Соединенных Штатов и Канады.  
  
– И никто не замечал? Почему? – Касамацу открыл папку и уставился на фотографию Читосе – невысокого роста темноволосого мужчины со спокойным незапоминающимся лицом. – Это же дети.  
  
Как можно не заметить пропажу ребенка? Он не понимал. А такие, как этот Читосе, вообще должны получать пожизненное…  
  
– У него есть человек, который делает документы, позволяющие вывезти детей за границу. Якобы на учебу, на несколько лет. – Момои устало потерла переносицу. – А так как детей не ищут, мы не сразу спохватились. Кто именно помогает Читосе, пока не выяснили, но мы над этим работаем. Сейчас основная задача – хотя бы приостановить процесс и выиграть время. Смерть Читосе подойдет как нельзя лучше. Насколько известно, близких поверенных, которые готовы подхватить бизнес сразу же, у него нет. – Сделав небольшую паузу, Момои перевернула несколько страниц и проследила пальцем строчки. – Живет он в Синдзюку сан-чоме 17-22, на пятом этаже. У Читосе есть охрана: общая с компанией – владельцем здания. Но он держит и собственную. Их шесть человек, все бывшие военные. Список и досье на каждого найдешь в папке, там же и его распорядок дня. Для проникновения нужно будет подсоединиться к камерам видеонаблюдения и механизмам управления электронными замками. Этим займется твой напарник. – На этот раз пауза была несколько неловкая, и Касамацу поднял взгляд от папки в руках и посмотрел на куратора – Момои прикусила нижнюю губу, как будто задумавшись, но через мгновение собралась и еле заметно улыбнулась. – Для этого задания выделили человека из другого отдела, Сителла-кун. Его зовут Кот, он один из лучших хакеров в стране. Только… будь с ним осторожен. Он попал к нам не совсем по своей воле, поэтому… – Ее пальцы на долю секунды сжались на папке, когда Момои вздохнула и посмотрела Касамацу в глаза. – Не то чтобы ему вообще нельзя доверять, он проверен не на одной миссии, но всё же будь осторожен, Си… Касамацу-кун. Он не безобиден. И еще. – Улыбка Момои стала виноватой. – У него характер из тех, что тебе не по вкусу. Так что запасись терпением, пожалуйста. Это важная миссия, и он высококлассный профи.  
  
Касамацу пожал плечами, листая папку и просматривая информацию на цель. Он не любил сплетни, но о Коте немного слышал: тот слыл провокатором, злым на язык, и половина собственного отдела мечтала с ним жестоко расправиться. Но угрозы оставались только на словах. Значит, притерпеться было можно. Профи многое можно простить, пока он честно выполняет свою работу.  
  
– У Мориямы тоже характер не подарок, как-нибудь справлюсь. Может, это их профессиональная особенность.  
  
Все же, Момои оставалась единственной женщиной, в присутствии которой у Касамацу не отнимался язык – ее высокий профессионализм и спокойное отношение к сослуживцам внушали уважение и отчасти стирали впечатление от ее красоты. По крайней мере, так казалось Касамацу.  
  
– Извини, что не даем тебе отработать это задание со своей командой, Касамацу-кун, – сказала Момои, всё еще улыбаясь. – Просто нужно всё делать быстро, а Кот по навыкам выше, чем любой из наших штатных программистов.  
  
– Работа есть работа, Момои-сан.  
  
Касамацу правда так думал. Ему даже не приходило в голову жаловаться на работу с чужим человеком: в конце концов, они все были чужими, а деление на отделы – символичным.  
  
Машина мягко затормозила у неприметного светло-коричневого здания, и Момои первой потянула ручку на двери.  
  
– Здесь ваша база, Синдзюку сан-чоме 17-5. – Она показала рукой наверх. – Шестой этаж. Отсюда не видно, но ваши окна находятся прямо напротив окон Читосе в здании за этим. Оружие и техника уже на месте, Кот работает там с позавчера. Докладывает, что управление камерами почти в его власти, осталось только взломать замки и разработать план с учетом твоих особенностей. Пойдем.  
  
По лестнице они поднимались в тишине, Касамацу осматривался. Пролеты этажей были небольшие, по две квартиры на этаж, напротив друг друга, между ними на внешней стене каждого этажа – большое окно с белой занавеской. Момои остановилась у правой двери на шестом этаже и открыла ее своим ключом. В прихожей было темно, из квартиры не доносилось ни звука. Касамацу прошел вслед за Момои, клацнув выключателем возле двери, чтобы зажечь свет.  
  
Момои уверенно пошла вперед, поманив Касамацу за собой.  
  
В центре гостиной стоял стол, большую часть которого занимали большие колонки, в тени которых, если бы не мелькавший на экране текст, почти невозможно было заметить раскрытый ноутбук. Не сразу он заметил и человека, сидящего за столом. Тот спал, положив голову на сложенные на столе руки. Черные волосы падали на лицо в квадратных очках, врезавшихся в переносицу – разве можно так спать? Не мешают, что ли?  
  
Момои потрясла спящего за плечо.  
  
– Кот, я привезла Сителлу.  
  
Человек, которого назвали Котом, пошевелился и потер ладонью глаза, приподнял очки, затем сел ровнее.  
  
– Момои-сан, доброе утро. – Он бросил взгляд на экран ноутбука и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. – Получил доступ к замкам. Пойду приму душ, а то совсем не соображаю. Располагайся.  
  
Последнее, видимо, относилось к Касамацу, потому что, проходя мимо, Кот легко хлопнул его по плечу, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
  
Момои записала что-то в планшет и обернулась к Касамацу.  
  
– Я пойду. Думаю, дальше ты разберешься сам, Сителла-кун. Не забывай, о чем я тебе говорила, ладно? – Улыбнувшись его сосредоточенному кивку, она проскользнула мимо и закрыла за собой дверь, оставив Касамацу в комнате одного.  
  
Комната оказалась довольно большой, хотя из-за огромного стола в центре это ощущение поначалу терялось. В целом было чисто, только возле колонок стояли несколько стаканчиков из-под кофе из автомата. У открытого окна стояла тумбочка, в верхнем ящике которой Касамацу нашел два Зиг-Зауэра П220 и коробочку с патронами. Из окна, как и говорила Момои, было видно высокое белое здание с охраной у входа. Касамацу окинул взглядом окрестности, подмечая места, которые нужно будет осмотреть попозже вблизи: на случай отхода и возможности спрятаться самому и оставить оружие. Слева от здания супермаркет, между ними узкий переулок. Справа – поворот за склад, метрах в пятидесяти от здания. Касамацу поставил себе мысленную отметку пройтись по району, поискать еще пути отхода, и отвернулся от окна. У стены справа стоял футляр с разобранной Арисакой 97, модифицированной под оптический прицел. В другом углу размещался книжный шкаф.  
  
Касамацу пробежал пальцами по обложкам: большинство книг были на английском и еще каком-то из европейских языков. На японском нашлись только романы Акутагавы, Мисимо и Нидзё. Наверное, библиотека осталась от прежних владельцев. Касамацу обошел стол и взглянул на экран ноутбука, вчитываясь в быстро мелькающие строки команд.  
  
– Что, есть понятные слова? – Из-за спины послышался смешок, и Касамацу обернулся.  
  
Кот стоял, опираясь на косяк двери, без очков, с откинутыми назад мокрыми волосами. Капли воды стекали по голым плечам. Одет он был только в свободные серые спортивные штаны, подвязанные шнурком на бедрах. В руке держал банку газировки. Еще Кот неприятно щурился – то ли от отсутствия очков, то ли еще отчего-то, но этот прищур делал его похожим на кицунэ. Такого, какими их изображают в мультиках: в человеческом обличье, хитрых, всегда замышляющих что-то недоброе.  
  
Касамацу пожал плечами и отошел от стола, напряженно наблюдая за Котом. Тот, в свою очередь, оттолкнулся от двери, подошел к компьютеру и уселся на стол, поставив минералку рядом, а затем протянул Касамацу руку.  
  
– Будем знакомы, Касамацу Юкио-кун.  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? – Касамацу не подал руки в ответ, постаравшись задать вопрос уверенно и не слишком удивленно, хотя обычно, работая с членами других отделов, они всегда общались только позывными, не сообщая настоящих имен.  
  
– Это было не так уж сложно. – Кот пожал плечами и надел очки, взяв их со стола. Не прекращая улыбаться, он, повернувшись к экрану ноутбука, парой незаметных движений свернул окно с мелькающими строчками и открыл какой-то из файлов. – Касамацу Юкио, родился 29 июля 1987 года. Отец, Касамацу Ко – офицер сил самообороны, мать, Томо – учительница младших классов, две младших сестры – Сачи и Миюки. Закончил частную спортивную школу Кайдзё и спортивный колледж в Хатиодзи при Японском инженерном университете в Токио. Два года проработал учителем физкультуры в родной школе. В ноябре 2010 года чуть не потерял сестру Миюки, похищенную Стенли Вьюэром для съемок в порнофильме, но доказательств было слишком мало, и Вьюэра оправдали. На выходе из суда застрелил Вьюэра из старого наградного револьвера отца. От полиции не скрывался, вину не отрицал. В результате путаницы был убит в камере предварительного заключения киллером, облившим его кислотой. Похоронен на кладбище Янака. – Кот обернулся к нему, всё еще щурясь – видимо, дело было не в зрении – и улыбнулся так гаденько, что Касамацу снова вздрогнул. – Это официальная часть истории. На самом деле Касамацу Юкио-кун работает на правительство под псевдонимом Сителла, устраняя нежелательных государству граждан. Проще говоря, чистильщик.  
  
Касамацу, еще в середине истории вцепившийся пальцами в ремень джинсов, неприязненно смотрел на "напарника".  
  
– Тебя в детстве не учили, что это некрасиво – копаться в чужом грязном белье?  
  
Стоило огромных усилий не врезать по ухмыляющейся роже.  
  
А Кот как ни в чем не бывало пересел на стул, развернувшись лицом к Касамацу.  
  
– Предпочитаю знать всё о людях, с которыми работаю. – Он закинул ногу на ногу и теперь смотрел в глаза. Улыбка, понял Касамацу, была неизменной. И, в отличие от улыбок Момои, нисколько не теплой. – Согласись, так безопаснее и уютнее.  
  
Крыть было нечем, Кот был прав.  
  
– Имаёши Шоичи. Так меня зовут.  
  
В ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Кот пояснил:  
  
– Это я для справедливости.  
  
– Твое имя против всей моей подноготной? – фыркнул Касамацу. – Не сказал бы, что это справедливо.  
  
– Могу рассказать свою историю, но она вряд ли тебе действительно интересна. – Имаёши пожал плечами, слегка поворачивая кресло вправо-влево. – Всё, на что тебе следует опираться, наверняка рассказала Момои.  
  
– Рассказала. – Касамацу кивнул, разворачиваясь к двери. – Что с тобой неприятно общаться. И как всегда, оказалась права.  
  
Имаёши снова подал голос, только когда Касамацу оказался у самого порога.  
  
– Кое-чего я выяснить не смог, кстати. – Он повернул голову, оглядываясь и ожидая продолжения. – Никаких фотографий с подружками или записей о девушках в старом блоге времен колледжа, везде только друзья. А ведь информация – моя стихия. Касамацу-кун, ты либо гей, либо девственник. Что из двух?  
  
Касамацу задохнулся от возмущения и не сразу нашел слова.  
  
– Это уж точно не твое дело, – выдохнул он, сжав кулаки от злости.  
  
– Ммм, – протянул Имаёши, поворачивая кресло к столу. – А ведь первое не исключает второго.  
  
Терпения Касамацу хватило только на то, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть и закрыть за собой дверь.  
  
Знакомство можно было считать неудачным.  
  
*  
  
На улице в конце апреля, в преддверии сезона дождей, было уже тепло и немного душно. Касамацу вышел в рубашке поверх футболки, но почти сразу расстегнул ее.  
  
Из двух переулков, примеченных им из окна, один оказался заблокирован – склад упирался в пятиметровую стену, лезть через которую Касамацу смысла не видел. А вот переулок между домом 17-22, где жил Читосе, и супермаркетом выводил к погрузочному складу, и там можно было выйти на оживленный проспект, а за ним свернуть в подворотни. Касамацу прошел весь путь и вернулся к дому в обход, через заброшенные склады. В целом путь занял около часа, без учета времени, которое придется потратить на то, чтобы спрятать оружие – возможно, на одном из складов.  
  
Он остановился под окнами временного убежища и осмотрелся еще раз.  
  
По информации от Момои все стёкла в 17-22 бронированные, и, хотя ему предоставили снайперку, попытка застрелить Читосе через окно обречена на провал. С крыши их дома он тоже не попадет: сам невысокого роста, Читосе окружил себя огромными телохранителями, закрывавшими его со всех сторон. Попасть в него мог бы кто-то вроде Пианиста – Касамацу слышал, что тот никогда не промахивается, хотя не видел его в работе. Но он не Пианист, и попасть с высоты в тридцать метров в мишень размером метр шестьдесят, закрытую мишенями под два, скорее всего не сможет. Кроме сотрудничества с Имаёши ему ничего не оставалось.  
  
Касамацу вздохнул и бросил взгляд наверх, к окнам их квартиры. Стоит просто игнорировать идиотские подначки.  
  
*  
  
Когда Имаёши молчал и работал, наблюдать за ним было даже интересно – длинные пальцы летали по клавиатуре, а сосредоточенное выражение лица заостряло черты. Касамацу замечал краем глаза, как Имаёши убирает с лица мешающие волосы, как протягивает руку к стаканчику с кофе или бутерброду. Определенно – пока не открывал рот, Имаёши был вполне выносим.  
  
Звонок в дверь раздался, когда Касамацу сидел у окна, чистил один из пистолетов и наблюдал за улицей. Имаёши вскинул на него удивлённый взгляд.  
  
– Мы ждем гостей?  
  
– Нет, – Касамацу покачал головой и встал, пряча разобранное оружие в тумбочку, а за пояс засовывая собранный Зауэр. – Момои всегда предупреждает. Пойду посмотрю.  
  
Выглянув в глазок, Касамацу нахмурился – за дверью стояла смутно знакомая девушка и держала перед собой тарелку с небольшим кусочком торта. Он на секунду задумался, где ее видел и стоит ли открывать, когда в памяти мелькнуло – вчера, возвращаясь из "прогулки" по окрестностям, он наткнулся на эту девушку у лифта, и она попросила его помочь втащить внутрь, а затем вытащить кадку с пальмой. Оказалось, она жила в квартире напротив. Он повернул замок, приоткрывая дверь.  
  
– Здравствуйте. – Девушка вскинула голову и улыбнулась. – Помните меня? Вы вчера помогли донести пальму.  
  
– Здравствуйте. – Касамацу замялся, придерживая дверь. – Нужна еще какая-то помощь?  
  
– Нет-нет, что вы. – Она замотала головой и даже слегка вспыхнула. – Я только хотела вас отблагодарить. Вот. – Она протянула торт и выговорила скороговоркой: – Меня зовут Маю, я живу напротив.  
  
– Не стоило. – Касамацу почувствовал, что тоже краснеет – он никогда не был хорош в общении с девушками.  
  
– Берите, я специально испекла. А вы не представились. Недавно въехали? Мы ведь теперь соседи, нужно дружить.  
  
Касамацу снова замялся – не сообщать же первой встречной своё имя, которое, к тому же, принадлежит официально умершему человеку. Пока он перебирал в голове имена знакомых, сзади на его плечо легла чужая рука, и дверь, которую он придерживал, открылась шире.  
  
– Кто там, Юкио? – Имаёши выглянул из-за его плеча, и Касамацу замер, не в силах пошевелиться от удивления. – Соседи? Здрасте. Мы тут новенькие, будем знакомы. Я Шоичи, а это, – он постучал пальцами по груди Касамацу. – Юкио, мы… друзья. Поживем здесь какое-то время.  
  
– Ой. – Глаза Маю расширились от удивления, и она покраснела. – Я не знала, простите. Вот. Тортик. Юкио-сан очень помог мне вчера и… вот.  
  
– О! Спасибо. – Просунув вторую руку под мышкой Касамацу, Имаёши взял тарелку. – Юкио немного скромный, простите. Заходите, если что-то нужно. Я почти всегда дома, даже если Юкио нет. Извините, что не приглашаю – у нас пока еще ужасный бардак, еще не распаковались.  
  
– Нет-нет, не стоит. – Девушка замахала руками, краснея еще больше. – Я не думала вас отвлекать. Да и в университет пора, так что… да. До свидания. – Она развернулась и мышью юркнула в дверь квартиры напротив.  
  
Имаёши наконец засмеялся, выдохнув рядом с ухом Касамацу. Тот вздрогнул и дернулся.  
  
– Осторожно, торт мне уронишь. – Имаёши придержал его пальцами за плечо – неожиданно сильными.  
  
– Пусти меня, придурок. – Касамацу перехватил руку Имаёши, в которой тот держал торт, и вывернулся из объятий. – Что это, блядь, было вообще?  
  
– Отвадил нежеланную гостью и потенциального свидетеля, конечно. – Имаёши улыбнулся. – Тебе же воздыхательница тут не нужна? И закрой дверь, прежде чем начнешь орать. – Он наклонился почти к самому лицу Касамацу и выдохнул: – А то она наверняка в глазок подсматривает.  
  
Касамацу почувствовал, что опять краснеет, только теперь от злости. Он втолкнул охнувшего Имаёши в квартиру и захлопнул дверь.  
  
– Вот это сейчас со стороны наверняка выглядело очень страстно, – сквозь зарождающийся смех выдавил Имаёши. Касамацу злобно дёрнул у него из рук тарелку с тортом и поставил на полочку для перчаток, висевшую на стене. – Университет, как же. В половине пятого вечера. Я даже могу представить, что девочка сейчас рисует себе в голове.  
  
– Умнее придумать ничего не мог? – Он сжал кулаки и уставился на Имаёши, который уже согнулся от хохота.  
  
Подождав, пока Имаёши выпрямится, Касамацу врезал ему в солнечное сплетение, заставляя теперь согнуться от боли.  
  
– С тобой просто невозможно общаться. – Он обошел Имаёши, возвращаясь в комнату, но на пороге обернулся на секунду. – И не смей звать меня по имени. У нас вообще принято пользоваться позывными.  
  
Когда Имаёши вошел в комнату десять минут спустя, Касамацу уже остыл. Имаёши поставил перед ним чашку с кофе и кусочек торта, а сам оперся о подоконник рядом, тоже с чашкой.  
  
– Тортик ничего так, кстати, съешь, девушка старалась, – как ни в чем не бывало начал он. – Давай поговорим о деле.  
  
Касамацу откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
– Больше никаких подколок? Вот так просто, "поговорим о деле"?  
  
– Что, без них не заводит? – Имаёши усмехнулся.  
  
– Мудак.  
  
Имаёши хмыкнул и отпил из чашки.  
  
– Можем приступить сегодня ночью, если ты готов. Мне нужно будет только подключиться к их сети снаружи, чтобы отводить камеры. На тебе будут очки ночного видения с камерой, я буду наблюдать, куда ты идешь, и направлять тебя через слепые пятна. Замки будут открыты восемь минут, так что нужно будет войти, сделать дело и выйти. Успеешь?  
  
– Если никто не помешает, успею. – Касамацу пожал плечами. – Какова вероятность, что твою программу заметят раньше?  
  
– Нулевая, – ответил Имаёши, ухмыльнувшись. – Единственный, кто может засечь моих троянов – это Паук. А Паук такими мелочами, как Читосе, не занимается – скучно. Но если не успеешь выбраться, я открою замки второй раз, и тогда уже нас точно засекут в их системе и придется выходить очень быстро. К тому же, возвращаться сюда будет плохой идеей. Есть варианты, куда податься в этом случае?  
  
Касамацу на секунду задумался, прокручивая в голове карту местности, а затем потянулся к столу за настоящей бумажной картой.  
  
– Тут есть несколько заброшенных складов. – Он обвел область карандашом. – Но тогда на случай отхода нужно занести еды, потому что если пересидеть там пару суток, то лучше не выходить совсем. Местность пустынная, людей сразу заметно.  
  
– У нас есть… – Имаёши взглянул на наручные часы. – Около трех часов до выхода.  
  
– Успею, – Касамацу встал, проглатывая последний кусочек торта – когда он успел его съесть? – и запивая кофе.  
  
На небольшой кухне он собрал в рюкзак энергетики и утреннюю пиццу – холодная, она будет, конечно, мерзкой на вкус, но электричество на складах наверняка отключено, а если даже нет – не тащить же микроволновку. Нужно будет заскочить по дороге в магазин и купить каких-нибудь сендвичей.  
  
– Насчет позывных. – Имаёши опять подкрался так, что Касамацу не заметил. И кто из них двоих вообще киллер?  
  
– Что насчет позывных? – Касамацу обернулся.  
  
Имаёши растянул тонкие губы в улыбке.  
  
– Не могу называть тебя Сителлой, сразу хочется съесть. Знаешь, я же кот, а сителла птичка маленькая, такая аппетитная и легкая добыча…  
  
Касамацу секунду смотрел на него, чувствуя, как дергается жилка на лбу.  
  
– В рожу дать?  
  
Имаёши рассмеялся.  
  
– Тебя невозможно не дразнить, Касамацу. Тебе никто не говорил?  
  
– Мудак, – Касамацу оттолкнул его плечом, выбираясь в прихожую.  
  
– Повторяешься! – раздалось приглушенно из-за двери.  
  
*  
  
– За поворотом три метра вправо и остановись.  
  
Касамацу осторожно скользнул к очередному коридору здания и выглянул из-за угла. Никого. Не то чтобы он не верил, что Имаёши сказал бы ему, если бы там кто-то был – просто профессиональная привычка. Касамацу поднял глаза к потолку. Камера висела в середине прохода и сейчас была повернута в противоположную от него сторону. Он сделал шесть шагов вдоль стены и замер, ожидая указаний.  
  
– Секунду, сейчас я ее разверну, двигайся через слепое пятно.  
  
Касамацу внимательно смотрел на камеру, стараясь в то же время слушать, если вдруг Имаёши предупредит о неожиданностях, которые видит с других камер. Через наушник было слышно даже, как он стучит по клавиатуре.  
  
Камера начала медленно поворачиваться влево, и Касамацу сделал маленький шаг вправо, затем еще один, и еще. Когда камера замерла, он пробежал до конца коридора и снова замер. Он старался не разговаривать, на случай, если кто-то окажется рядом, поэтому просто ждал, что скажет Имаёши. Они прошли уже почти весь путь, ни на кого не наткнувшись – Имаёши каким-то образом удалось отключить вентиляцию, не отключая полностью освещение, так что им повезло, и Касамацу смог добраться до нужного этажа по стене, а оттуда немного по вентиляционной шахте. И сейчас оставались последний коридор и электронный замок на двери квартиры Читосе.  
  
– Камеру отвел, можешь выходить. – Голос Имаёши вырвал из задумчивости. – Только пригнись, на ней датчик движения. Если его ломать, потеряем время. Подходи к двери, я сейчас открою.  
  
Касамацу снял пистолет с предохранителя и сделал шаг в освещенный коридор. Здесь была только одна квартира. Дверь с электронным замком, открывавшимся либо карточкой-ключом, либо по отпечаткам пальцев – хозяева заботились о безопасности своих жильцов и обеспечили лучшим оборудованием. Наверное, ему очень повезло, что в напарники попался Имаёши – Морияма вряд ли бы так быстро справился и с замками, и с камерами, его специальностью был тщательный проработанный взлом. Возможно, он смог бы продержать замки открытыми чуть дольше, но это заняло бы больше времени, да и на взлом базы данных потратили бы больше.  
  
– Готов? Я открываю.  
  
Негромкий щелчок, и дверь перед Касамацу поехала в сторону.  
  
Он даже сам не успел ничего заметить, только услышал, как Имаёши крикнул ему: "В сторону!", и на рефлексах рванул вправо, перекатываясь. Раздавшиеся выстрелы на секунду оглушили, и в стене за местом, где он только что стоял, появилось с десяток дыр и посыпался бетон.  
  
– Стоп! Он ушел! – Голос, раздавшийся из комнаты, прервал шквал пуль. Раздались быстрые шаги.  
  
Касамацу побежал.  
  
– Имаёши! – Он торопливо поправил микрофон и заорал: – Что это, твою мать, было?  
  
– Чтоб я знал. – Судя по звукам, Имаёши торопливо набирал что-то на клавиатуре. Касамацу выскочил на лестницу, картинка прыгала перед глазами. Он подумывал снять очки ночного видения, искажавшие цвета, но не стал останавливаться. – В квартире камер нет, поэтому даже планировку пришлось вытаскивать из планов здания. – Он на мгновение замолчал. – Сворачивай налево, сейчас. Они отстают от тебя на два пролета.  
  
Касамацу свернул, чуть не врезавшись в угол – сердце билось где-то в горле.  
  
– В шести метрах вентиляционная решетка, она отвинчена, держится на честном слове. Даже ты допрыгнешь, – Имаёши нервно хихикнул, и Касамацу шепотом выругался:  
  
– Да ты ненамного выше!  
  
– Да-да, конечно, – хмыкнул Имаёши. – Жди там, пока они пройдут.  
  
Касамацу торопливо осмотрел стену – действительно, на высоте примерно двух метров была вентиляционная шахта. Он вырвал решетку, подтянулся на руках, схватившись за верхний край шахты, на сантиметр выступающей из стены, и полез внутрь вперед ногами.  
  
Он только успел наспех приладить решетку на место, когда услышал торопливые шаги.  
  
– Он вниз пошел! Маримо, Стэн, осмотрите коридоры на всякий случай.  
  
Касамацу распластался по шахте и скользнул чуть дальше внутрь, скрываясь в тени. Шаги приблизились, охранники начали заглядывать в двери подсобок.  
  
– Какой это этаж, я запутался? – спросил один. В голосе слышался акцент – видимо, это и был Стэн, один из двух американцев в охране Читосе.  
  
– Четвертый. Здесь нет жилых помещений, – ответил второй хрипловатым голосом.  
  
Когда они приблизились, Касамацу задержал дыхание и, целясь, аккуратно выставил вперед пистолет: если кто-то из них додумается заглянуть в шахту, он труп.  
  
– Я даже удивился. – Первый голос звучал чуть слева. – Не думал, что инфа будет настолько верной.  
  
– Ага. Тем более так вовремя. Босс еле успел смыться. Повезло, что у них внезапно крот завелся, да еще и хакер.  
  
Хакер?  
  
Касамацу напрягся.  
  
– Да ну, – раздалось в наушнике тихо. Касамацу хотел крикнуть Имаёши, чтобы тот молчал, и в то же время обвинить во всем случившемся – какого хрена?! Только они двое, Момои и «большое начальство» знали об этом задании. И хакер среди них только один! Но Касамацу сдержался, медленно сползая дальше по шахте – раз Читосе в здании нет, то и ему здесь делать нечего. Шаги охраны удалялись.  
  
– Я тебя не сдавал, – голос Имаёши был немного приглушен, и дыхание участилось – похоже, он спешно отключал ноутбук от сети здания. – И если сейчас еще дальше пролезешь по этой шахте, то она пойдет вниз, сможешь выйти через котельную. Это с обратной стороны здания от той, где нахожусь я. Встретимся в проулке за супермаркетом.  
  
– С какого хрена я тебе должен верить? – прошипел Касамацу, но всё же оттолкнулся ладонями еще раз.  
  
– Выбор у тебя небольшой. И мне тоже не нравится, что какой-то идиот пытается угрохать меня вместе со всей вашей шарашкой. Все разговоры потом, сначала выберемся.  
  
В наушнике зашипело, и голос Имаёши пропал. Касамацу выматерился и быстрее заработал руками. Через пару минут шахта действительно резко пошла под уклон, а потом он вылетел на пол большой комнаты. И правда, котельная. Картинка перед глазами рябила, Касамацу прислушался и снял очки. Вроде бы никого не было.  
  
В помещении было жарко, от труб вокруг шел пар. Ну конечно, Имаёши же отключил вентиляцию. Касамацу отер со лба пот, тут же градом покатившийся снова, и осмотрелся в поисках двери. Она обнаружилась напротив котла – большая металлическая дверь, закрытая на засов. Если он правильно помнил план здания, котельная выходила на сторону переулка, через который они с Имаёши собирались уходить.  
  
Оттянув засов, Касамацу протер и надел обратно очки ночного видения, и осторожно выглянул наружу. Кроме шума ветра в деревьях – никаких звуков. Он вышел и осторожно пошел к складам супермаркета. От прохладного ветра мокрая футболка неприятно липла к коже. Спрятавшись в импровизированной нише, он осмотрелся еще раз и прикинул, как бы побыстрее проскочить проезжую часть. Днем было бы проще – на улице много народа и легко затеряться, а ночью улица была пустая, и темнота не поможет на освещенной проезжей части.  
  
Когда Имаёши выскочил из-за угла, Касамацу чуть не подпрыгнул, и машинально вскинул руку с пистолетом, но почти сразу отвел в сторону и осмотрелся – по плечу Имаёши растекалось темное пятно, а левая рука висела плетью.  
  
– Задели, – прошипел Имаёши, задыхаясь. Он привалился к стене склада.  
  
Со лба стекал пот, несмотря на прохладу, и в волосах запутались травинки и пыль, футболка была измята, а на джинсах зияла дыра. Имаёши выглядел жалко. Он никогда и не был похож на силовика, а теперь это особенно бросалось в глаза.  
  
– Пуля прошла навылет, – продолжил он. – Пошли, где там твой склад. Охрана скоро сюда доберется. Я сбил их со следа, проскочил через парковку под машинами, но это ненадолго.  
  
– Блядь. – Касамацу стянул с себя рубашку и бросил Имаёши. – Перевяжи. Как только выйдем на дорогу, твою кровь могут увидеть. У них наверняка тоже есть очки ночного видения.  
  
Имаёши кивнул и свернул рубашку Касамацу, повязывая ее на плече. Левая рука не двигалась, и он затянул узел, засунув один из концов импровизированной повязки в зубы. Касамацу в это время проверил затвор одного Зауэра и достал из-за пояса джинсов второй.  
  
– Стрелять сможешь?  
  
Имаёши покачал головой.  
  
– Минус пять на обоих глазах, стреляю только когда целюсь обеими руками, попаду разве что в слона, и то не факт. – Он скривил губы в усмешке, затянул узел потуже и попытался пошевелить рукой, но скривился от боли. – Лучше забирай оба. К тому же, ты что, доверяешь мне достаточно, чтобы дать оружие?  
  
– Нет. – Касамацу передернул затвор второго пистолета и снял со здорового плеча Имаёши рюкзак: раз тот способен шутить, то жить будет, можно не волноваться. – Но презумпция невиновности не позволяет мне оставить тебя здесь раненым.  
  
– Эх, Юкио. – Имаёши засмеялся. – Недолго влюбиться.  
  
Касамацу треснул его по затылку и выглянул из-за угла ниши, в которой они прятались.  
  
– Я же ранен, – пробормотал Имаёши, но Касамацу зыркнул на него через плечо, и он заткнулся.  
  
*  
  
На складе была вода. Как нельзя кстати. Касамацу порвал испорченную кровью рубашку на широкие ленты и часть намочил, заставив Имаёши снять футболку и показать рану. Пуля действительно прошла навылет и, кажется, не задела ничего, кроме мышц. Крови было много, но смерть от ее потери не грозила. Промыв рану, Касамацу перевязал плечо Имаёши чистыми кусками ткани.  
  
Склад был большим пустым зданием, без какой-либо мебели, но тут и там валялись ящики и коробки. Касамацу соорудил из ящиков лежак, на котором устроил Имаёши. У того был жар, но Касамацу надеялся, что это от потери крови, быстрого бега, нервов и адреналинового скачка: аптечки у них не было, оставалось только надеяться, что заражение крови Имаёши себе не заработал, и что долго им здесь сидеть не придется.  
  
Касамацу попытался дозвониться до Момои, чтобы сообщить о провале задания и ранении Имаёши, и еще – о своих подозрениях. Имаёши отключился, он надеялся использовать момент. Но связи не было – ни со штабом, ни с номерами экстренного вызова.  
  
Последним по телефону говорил Имаёши, когда сообщал в штаб о том, что они выходят ночью. Касамацу покосился в угол, где тот лежал. И наткнулся на внимательный взгляд.  
  
– Давно ты пришел в себя? – Он спрятал телефон в карман и взял с ящика пистолет.  
  
– Только что. – Имаёши перевернулся на здоровый бок, кривясь. – Случилось что?  
  
– Да. – Касамацу сел на освободившийся ящик, внимательно следя за выражением лица Имаёши. – У нас нет связи со штабом.  
  
Имаёши приподнял брови, изображая удивление. Сложно было понять, искреннее или нет.  
  
– Дай мне ноутбук. – Он попытался сесть, но тут же снова упал, застонав. – Черт. Ненавижу, когда больно.  
  
Касамацу, достававший из рюкзака компьютер, покосился на него.  
  
– Как тебя подстрелили?  
  
– Засекли, когда выходил из-за щитка. – Имаёши состроил гримасу.  
  
Если он действительно сливал информацию, то был способен подстроить и это. К тому же, наверное, не стоило давать ему доступ в сеть – он мог передать их координаты куда угодно.  
  
– Может, ты будешь говорить мне, что делать, а я сам отправлю письмо в штаб? – Касамацу поставил ящик рядом с лавкой Имаёши и сел, расположив ноутбук на коленях.  
  
– Не сможешь, там всё зашифровано, работать за этим компом могу только я. Ну и еще Паук, если немного поднапряжется. Придется подождать пару часов, пока привыкну к боли.  
  
Касамацу задумался: имя Паука всплывало в их разговоре уже второй раз. Он не впервые слышал о Пауке – от Мориямы, от Момои, от других сотрудников. Паук был занозой в заднице: высококлассный хакер, по слухам – лучший в стране, развлекавшийся взломами правительственных баз данных и сетей банков. Примечательно, что в деньгах он явно не нуждался – из банков ничего не пропадало – но любил причинять неудобства и устраивать панику среди высших чинов. Шутка ли, утечка информации о правительственных операциях, финансовых, военных и судебных. Он путал карты, осложняя нормальное функционирование организаций. И он был неуловим.  
  
– Ты знаком с Пауком?  
  
Касамацу, на самом деле, спросил наугад – высока была вероятность, что Имаёши просто бахвалился, утверждая, что только Паук способен с ним тягаться. С другой стороны, то, что Имаёши был одним из лучших, признавала даже Момои.  
  
– Мы встречались, – ответил Имаёши, хищно скалясь. – Играли вместе.  
  
Он медленно сел и пошевелил здоровой рукой – затекла.  
  
– Играли? – Касамацу нахмурился. – Во что?  
  
– В баскетбол. – Имаёши рассмеялся, заметив удивленно расширившиеся глаза Касамацу. – Ну, знаешь, есть такие игры. Для двоих. – Он вдруг поддел пальцем подбородок Касамацу, приподнимая лицо. – Не шахматы.  
  
Касамацу вспыхнул и отвернулся. В горле внезапно пересохло. Он сглотнул.  
  
– Подробностей не надо.  
  
Имаёши захихикал, ужасно раздражая, и Касамацу зыркнул на него. Но это только подлило масла в огонь. Касамацу встал, откладывая ноутбук, и зашагал по комнате.  
  
– То есть, ты знаешь его в лицо и по имени?  
  
– Бинго, кэп.  
  
– Почему тогда его до сих пор не поймали? Ты работаешь на правительство.  
  
Имаёши только пожал плечами. Здоровым плечом.  
  
– Я попался по глупости, мне предложили сотрудничество в обмен на частичную свободу, я согласился. Я программист, а не крыса, мы своих не сдаем. – Имаёши улыбнулся и наклонил голову вправо, так что пряди волос упали на лицо и очки.  
  
– Своих? Он преступник. – Касамацу возмутился. В конце концов, Паук не раз ломал их собственную систему.  
  
– Если он попытается снова взломать вашу систему, и мне дадут возможность ему помешать – я постараюсь. Но сдавать его только потому, что знаю его в лицо, я не согласен. У нас есть свой кодекс, знаешь ли. – Голос Имаёши посерьезнел, и Касамацу посмотрел на него с новой стороны. Хотя может, он дурака валяет? Имаёши, тем временем, закатил глаза к потолку: – Кстати, к твоему сведению, меня не подпускают к вашей системе. Потому он вас и ломает – вы не знаете, как он работает, а мне доверия нет. Так почему я должен доверять вам? Где гарантии, что не попаду за решетку сразу, как вы его поймаете?  
  
Об этом Касамацу не знал. Но это было не его дело – обсуждать приказы сверху.  
  
– Что мешает тебе сливать ему инфу, в таком случае? – Он сменил направление разговора. – Чтобы доставить проблем, как он это делает? Если вы были любовниками…  
  
– Вот здесь стоп. – Имаёши поднял руку, снова улыбаясь. – Мы не были любовниками с Пауком, что за бред. С чего ты вообще взял, Касамацу-кун?  
  
Касамацу задохнулся от возмущения. Сам ведь намекал!  
  
– Мы не были любовниками. – Тот засмеялся. – Это была дружба с бонусами. Слышал о таком?  
  
– Секс-друзья. – Касамацу слышал. И такой подход вызывал еще большее раздражение.  
  
– Мне нет смысла ему помогать – в работе мы всегда соперничали. – Имаёши рассматривал ногти. – Мы с ним ломали вашу базу на спор, когда меня поймали. Я спалился, а он нет. Это раз.  
  
– Раз? – Касамацу перестал ходить по комнате кругами и уставился на Имаёши, пытаясь понять, стоит верить или нет. Наверное, не стоит. Но…  
  
– Есть еще два, – кивнул Имаёши.  
  
Раздавшийся звонок прервал разговор. Касамацу бросил взгляд на экран: высветился номер штаба.  
  
– Слава богу. – Он отмахнулся от нахмурившегося Имаёши и нажал на прием. – Сителла.  
  
– Добрый вечер, Касамацу Юкио-кун, – протянул незнакомый голос на втором конце линии.  
  
– Кто это? – Касамацу нахмурился.  
  
– Ваш персональный Санта Клаус на сегодня. Дай мне поговорить с Котом.  
  
– Какого хрена? Кто ты и откуда у тебя этот номер?  
  
– Оттуда. Нужно было доверить систему Коту, тогда ее хотя бы интересно было ломать.  
  
– Что… кто ты, твою мать?  
  
– Много будешь знать – скоро состаришься. Тебе ничего не скажет мое имя, но, возможно, ты слышал о Пауке.  
  
То, что они только что говорили с Имаёши о Пауке, и тут же раздался звонок от него, было невозможно подозрительно.  
  
– Паук. – Касамацу бросил хмурый взгляд на Имаёши, который удивлённо приподнял бровь. – Что тебе нужно?  
  
– Я с самого начала сказал, если помнишь. Мне нужно поговорить с Котом.  
  
– Всё, что сейчас касается Кота, касается и меня. Можешь поговорить со мной.  
  
– Да неужели Кот завел такие отношения? – голос Паука буквально сочился ядом, но Касамацу все равно вспыхнул.  
  
– Ты… блядь, ты совсем охренел? Нет никаких отношений! Звонишь на рабочий номер. По личным делам сколько хочешь звони ему в нерабочее время.  
  
Он не мог привыкнуть – второй день его окружали неприятными намеками. Это бесило.  
  
– Ой, какие мы ранимые. – Паук рассмеялся хрипловатым смехом. – Ладно, ревнивый дружок, в качестве жеста доброй воли. Включи громкую связь и слушай на здоровье. У меня разговор к Коту, а играть в испорченный телефон нет никакого желания. Мало свободного времени, знаешь ли.  
  
Касамацу бросил еще один подозрительный взгляд на Имаёши, который попытался сесть ровнее и смотрел теперь уже напряженно. Он взвесил варианты – со штабом связь так и не наладили, и если Паук даже нечаянно скажет что-то, что может помочь… поджав губы, он опустил телефон на импровизированную тумбочку и нажал кнопку громкой связи.  
  
– Говори.  
  
– Премного благодарен, – с такой фальшивой доброжелательностью отозвался Паук, что Касамацу затошнило.  
  
– Давно не слышались, Честер.  
  
Честер?  
  
– Кого я слышу, Паркер! – Имаёши растянул тонкие губы в улыбку.  
  
– Не называй меня так, сколько раз говорил. – Это прозвище Паука явно раздражало.  
  
– Ну-ну, – Имаёши засмеялся. – Он тоже был гением в некотором роде. И Пауком.  
  
– Он был идиотом, и закрыли тему. Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я позвонил тебе на правительственный номер, чтобы потрепаться о старых добрых временах.  
  
– Не думаю, что ты вообще хоть раз звонил мне, чтобы потрепаться, Паук. Что тебе нужно?  
  
– О, на этот раз тебе нужно то, что я могу дать. Конкретно, информация по вашей цели.  
  
– Что? – Касамацу резко обернулся к Имаёши. – Так я был прав? Сука…  
  
– Тише, Касамацу-кун, – Паук коротко засмеялся. – Будто мне нужна помощь, чтобы узнать что-то о вашей организации. Взломать систему проще, чем отобрать конфету у ребенка. Сразу видно – дилетанты работают. Но сейчас о другом. Честер, я предлагаю тебе информацию о том, где и когда Читосе Томоми будет находиться без охраны. Без непосредственной охраны.  
  
– Почему мы должны тебе верить? – Касамацу сложил руки на груди и уставился на телефон. – Ты внезапно объявляешься и предлагаешь помощь организации, которая ведет за тобой охоту. Просто так? Подозрительно.  
  
– О, нет-нет-нет. Во-первых, мне на вашу «организацию» – кстати, эта дебильная привычка шифроваться спасает только от гражданских – так вот, мне на нее положить. Я, скажем так, решил помочь старому другу. – Имаёши неприлично громко заржал, и Паук сделал секундную паузу, прежде чем продолжить: – Но поскольку альтруизм не входит в число моих немногочисленных добродетелей, эта услуга не безвозмездна, конечно.  
  
– И что же тебе нужно? Чтобы тебя вычеркнули из списка разыскиваемых преступников? Вот уж не дождешься, на тебе висит чуть ли не больше, чем на этом Читосе.  
  
– Какую тебе птицу выдали, Честер. Воплощение чести и верности. Как ты с ним вообще живешь?  
  
– Так и живу, Паук, так и живу. Нервно.  
  
Они смеялись почти одинаково, и Касамацу это дико бесило. Он уже хотел плюнуть на все и отключить телефон, когда Имаёши резко перестал смеяться и посмотрел на него, поднимая руку, как будто знал, что Касамацу собирается сделать.  
  
– Итак, Паук. Что тебе нужно от меня за информацию и почему ты думаешь, что я не смогу добыть ее сам?  
  
– Сможешь, я уверен. Но потратишь на это около двух суток и упустишь момент. Лучше потрать это время на поиски крота в штабе. Моя блокировка вашей с ними связи продержится еще около трех дней, после он снова сможет отследить ваше местоположение. Сам понимаешь, продлевать услугу я не буду – ваши проблемы, сами их решайте.  
  
– Да я и не надеялся. Так что ты хочешь за информацию, Паркер? Не растекайся мыслью по древу, я в курсе, что ты большой любитель поговорить.  
  
– Всё очень просто. Мне нужна одна из твоих шпионящих программ. Та, которая подключается к видеокамерам отключенных персоналок и ноутбуков.  
  
– И ты решил попросить ее у меня, а не написать собственную?  
  
– Зачем тратить время? Проще доработать уже готовую версию. Тем более, она твоя, а я знаю, как ты работаешь, и не люблю лишних телодвижений.  
  
– И за кем же ты собрался следить? Эта сделка не состоится, если из-за нее я таки попаду за решетку, потому что ты, например, шантажируешь премьер-министра какими-нибудь секретами, выведанными с ее помощью.  
  
– Волнуешься о руководстве страны? Не стоит. Программа нужна мне для личных нужд. Так и быть, обещаю: если мне понадобится следить за премьер-министром, напишу свою программу. Своей работе я все равно доверяю больше. Ну так что?  
  
– Согласен, – Имаёши задумался на секунду, прежде чем ответить.  
  
– Эй! – возмутился Касамацу, но тот лишь улыбнулся:  
  
– Только если твоя информация окажется полезной.  
  
– Даже не сомневайся. Итак, Читосе Томоми завтра ночью, около половины четвертого утра будет в Ни-чоме, в угловой комнате на втором этаже небольшого гей-бара "Берри". Карту я отправлю тебе на мыло. Там у него встреча с одним миленьким мальчиком, зовут Рио. Они видятся раз в месяц. Очень трепетные отношения, если тебя интересует мое мнение: цветы, драгоценности, плюшевые игрушки. Мальчик несовершеннолетний, кстати. У Читосе он не первый и не единственный. Он педофил. – Паук как будто смаковал ситуацию, слегка посмеиваясь. – Как только они вырастают, отправляются в бордели Китая, а до того Читосе забирает самых миловидных себе, на "личное обучение". Но до этого он их изрядно балует. Так вот, охрана во время таких рандеву находится по периметру вокруг здания, внутрь они не заходят. Читосе выйдет оттуда в семь. Можете ловить его на выходе, можете пробраться внутрь заранее, это уже вам самим разбираться. В системе Читосе этой информации нет, ее можно достать только со стороны мальчика.  
  
– Отлично. Если все окажется, как ты сказал, и мы его сделаем, то программа отправится к тебе на старый адрес сразу, как я доберусь домой, Паук.  
  
– Не сдохни, Честер. Не хочу терять последний шанс повеселиться от наших игр, – Паук сделал паузу в долю секунды, и Касамацу невольно напрягся. – С правительством.  
  
Раздались короткие гудки. Касамацу отключил связь.  
  
– Ты ему веришь?  
  
– Это сделка. Сделки – чуть ли не единственное, в чем Паук честен всегда. К тому же, если он соврал, то просто не получит то, что ему нужно.  
  
– Если он может написать программу сам, что ему мешает отправить нас на смерть? Просто потому, что мы враги.  
  
– Это вы с ним враги. Я с ним никогда не враждовал. Только здоровое соперничество. Ему нет резона меня убивать, а Паук никогда ничего не делает без выгоды для себя.  
  
– Почему я должен верить вам обоим?  
  
– Потому что я в любом случае иду туда с тобой, – Имаёши пожал плечами. – А я не самоубийца.  
  
Касамацу задумался, прикидывая варианты и просчитывая вероятности. Не то чтобы у него был большой выбор – раненого Имаёши он бросить не мог, да и самому добираться до борделя… он решил рискнуть.  
  
Это решение немного сняло напряжение. Теперь можно было что-то делать, а не только сидеть и психовать. Теперь можно действовать. Касамацу всегда предпочитал действовать.  
  
– Честер? – спросил он, меняя тему.  
  
– Так зовут Чеширского кота из одной интерпретации "Алисы в стране чудес". – Имаёши отклонился немного назад и попробовал пошевелить раненой рукой. – Интересная интерпретация. – Он зашипел от боли, напомнив этим как раз кота. Касамацу фыркнул.  
  
– Ладно. Мне это не нравится, но пока это все варианты, что у нас есть. – Он подошел ближе и протянул руку к чистой ткани на одном из ящиков. – Давай перевяжу.  
  
*  
  
Бар "Берри" оказался маленьким, почти незаметным зданием на углу улицы, на самой границе с третьим районом. Два этажа, мутно-желтого цвета стены и небольшие окна через каждые три метра. Имаёши, несколько часов проведя за компьютером, нашел записи видеокамер с соседних заведений за предыдущие месяцы. Паук оказался прав – охрана Читосе внутрь не заходила. Но оцепляла здание довольно плотным кольцом, даже не пытаясь скрываться. Пройти мимо них незаметно было сложно, а выйти затем незамеченным – вообще невозможно. Оставалась крыша.  
  
Тащить Имаёши на крышу тоже было невозможно, не со сквозной раной в плече. За едва ли не сутки боль почти прошла, он мог даже немного двигать рукой, но любая нагрузка покончит с ним сразу. Не говоря уже о том, сколько шума он будет производить.  
  
С другой стороны, был еще шанс, что Имаёши крот, и тогда Касамацу вряд ли выйдет из здания живым. Риск был одинаков.  
  
Касамацу вздохнул и подобрался, готовясь к прыжку. Охрана Читосе сегодня была внимательнее, чем обычно, они бродили вокруг борделя, а не стояли на одном месте и оглядывались. Касамацу порадовался слабой освещенности Ни-чоме – фонари стояли в основном только у входов и были невысокие. Расстояние между зданиями тоже было небольшим, даже в спешке он без труда перепрыгнет, спустится тремя домами дальше и вернется на склад, где оставил Имаёши.  
  
Если всё пройдет без проблем.  
  
Касамацу отошел от края на пару шагов, разогнался и перепрыгнул на крышу бара.  
  
Чердак "Берри" выходил на крышу – когда-то это был обычный квартирный дом, до того, как район приобрел специфику и люди отсюда съехали. Остановившись у двери, Касамацу достал телефон, проверил план здания, скинутый Имаёши ему из сети. Он снова задумался об отношениях между Имаёши и Пауком. Правда ли, что ни одному из них не нужно, чтобы это задание провалилось? Насколько можно быть уверенным в Имаёши?  
  
Касамацу тряхнул головой, отбрасывая эти мысли. Сейчас у него нет выбора, он подумает об этом потом, если выберется живым.  
  
Нет. Когда выберется живым.  
  
Касамацу спустился с чердака, доставая пистолет. Комната, которую снимал Читосе, находилась в противоположном конце коридора. Сам коридор пустовал, что в первый момент вызвало подозрения. Но потом в памяти всплыло: Читосе не любил наблюдателей в личной жизни, до того, что жертвовал мерами предосторожности. Даже в доме, где жил, он никогда не оставлял охрану у двери, только одного человека на этаже. Простота этого задания в теории не вязалась с возникшими в итоге осложнениями.  
  
Касамацу бесшумно подошел к двери. Звуки за дверью не оставляли пространства для воображения. Касамацу на секунду замер, пытаясь задавить в себе отвращение – педофилы для него были отдельной категорией уже-не-людей. Каждый из них заслуживал медленной и мучительной смерти. Из сообщений Момои он знал, что Миюки до сих пор занимается с психологом и очень боится мужчин.  
  
Раздался крик, и Касамацу стиснул зубы, чтобы не ворваться в комнату, выломав дверь – это была бы верная смерть. Вместо этого он осторожно опустился на колени и достал отмычку. Еще один недочет Читосе: маленькие бордели не заморачиваются с замками. Здесь редко гостят шишки, к которым врываются киллеры или папарацци.  
  
Замок поддался сразу, и если дверь и скрипнула, то крики мальчика и стоны Читосе всё заглушили. Касамацу остановился на пороге, зажмурившись на несколько секунд, прежде чем выдохнуть и поднять пистолет.  
  
Мальчик лежал на спине на самом краю широкой кровати, и его голова моталась из стороны в сторону. Он цеплялся за простыни, выкрикивал что-то, плача – может быть, просил его пощадить? Только теперь Касамацу обратил внимание, что не может разобрать слов: в ушах шумело, как при помехах по телевизору. Он так сильно стискивал зубы, что еще чуть-чуть, и эмаль начнет крошиться. Плевать.  
  
Глаза мальчика поймали взгляд Касамацу и расширились от ужаса. Читосе, до этого усердно долбившийся в тонкое тело, поднял голову. Неприметное лицо с фотографии, не раз виденной Касамацу, сейчас было красным от напряжения, к вискам липли потные волосы. Тяжело дыша, Читосе раскрыл рот.  
  
Но было уже поздно – Касамацу нажал на курок.  
  
Тихий хлопок глушителя, и шум в ушах оборвался, сменяясь воплем мальчика. Рио? Так его, кажется, звали. Он барахтался, пытаясь вылезти из-под Читосе, и кричал надрывно, так, что Касамацу поморщился. Этот вопль наверняка слышно на несколько кварталов. Сейчас набежит охрана.  
  
Касамацу развернулся, выскочил в коридор и свернул к чердаку. Где-то за спиной, на лестнице, звали "босса" и спрашивали, всё ли в порядке. Касамацу начал карабкаться по приставной лестнице. Руки потели и соскальзывали с металлических перекладин, сердце глухо стучало или в горле, или в ушах. А может, в пятках – не понять.  
  
Касамацу вылез на крышу, судорожно глотая свежий воздух, и не теряя ни секунды понесся к соседнему зданию, прыгая с одного на другое. На третьем была пожарная лестница, по ней он и спустился.  
  
Он неудачно спрыгнул с последней ступеньки. Какой-то метр, но нога подвернулась, и Касамацу не успел прикрыть рот руками, чтобы заглушить стон боли.  
  
Охрана Читосе наверняка уже поняла, что случилось, и выскочила обратно на улицу. Смысл слов Касамацу не мог разобрать, но это было не нужно, и так ясно, что искать будут везде. Он стиснул зубы и сделал несколько шагов. Терпимо.  
  
Он бежал медленно, опираясь одной рукой на стены, в другой зажав пистолет, и старался придерживаться задних стен зданий – центральные входы всегда ярко освещались вывесками.  
  
Услышал он их уже через два квартала – громкие крики, распугивающие немногочисленные еще гуляющие парочки. До выхода из района оставалось еще четыре квартала, а оттуда до складов еще один. Касамацу выругался.  
  
Интересно, Имаёши еще на складе или уже смылся? Куда-нибудь.  
  
К Пауку.  
  
Мысль была настолько неожиданной, что Касамацу чуть не упал, когда его подхватили за ворот футболки и дернули в проход между домами.  
  
Всё – мелькнуло в голове.  
  
Его толкнули на стену и прижали.  
  
– Шшш, только не отбивайся, – прямо перед ним оказалось лицо Имаёши, губы были растянуты в извечной ухмылке.  
  
Касамацу не успел ничего сказать, когда метрах в пятнадцати раздались уже знакомые голоса.  
  
– Думаешь, мог сюда дойти? – сказал Стэн. – Надо обыскать клубы, он мог спрятаться.  
  
– Начальнику это скажи, – ответил Маримо. – Но я вообще не понимаю, зачем мы его ловим. Кто нам платить будет за это? Он же боссу мозг разнес, точно в висок. Пройдемся по улицам, позаглядываем в переулки, и вернемся. Как его искать? Ты его запомнил в прошлый раз? Я – нет.  
  
Касамацу втянул воздух, когда охранники подошли совсем близко. Имаёши только хитро улыбнулся и, наклонившись совсем близко, полез здоровой рукой ему под рубашку.  
  
– Я не крот, – сказал он, щекоча дыханием щеку. – Одного из ассистентов Момои не оценили по достоинству. Так, программист, даже не хакер…  
  
Губы у Имаёши были тёплые, а пальцы холодные, и от этого контраста Касамацу вздрогнул, задохнувшись. Имаёши воспользовался его попыткой вдохнуть, проскользнул языком в рот и огладил нёбо, прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
Касамацу ухватился за край его рубашки, когда здоровая нога тоже начала отказывать. Значит, Имаёши не сбежал. Он мог бы скрыться при большом желании. Паук же скрывался, и вполне успешно. Имаёши не сбежал. Значит, ему можно было верить. Немного.  
  
От этого стало вдруг очень легко.  
  
Касамацу ответил на поцелуй, провел по спине Имаёши руками, забираясь под рубашку. Имаёши застонал ему в рот – совсем было не похоже на стон боли. Касамацу мягко прикусил его губу, разрывая поцелуй и спускаясь губами к шее. Теперь, вблизи, он заметил, как выпирали у Имаёши ключицы, и не было сил сдержаться, не прикусить. Колено Имаёши в какой-то момент оказалось между ног Касамацу, и он подался бедрами вперед. Хотелось до звона в ушах. Касамацу застонал.  
  
Имаёши оторвал его от себя и уткнулся в плечо лицом.  
  
– А говорил, что не гей, – прошептал он насмешливо.  
  
– Ничего подобного я не говорил, – ответил Касамацу, подаваясь вперед и секундой позже вжимая Имаёши в стену.  
  
Брезгливого «Фу, пидорасы», мимоходом брошенного высоким американцем, они даже не расслышали.


	2. И даже кот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Можно жить без секса месяцы и даже годы, но когда потом получаешь желаемое, остановиться становится невозможно, веришь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета - esplodio

Касамацу проснулся из-за странного ощущения: будто что-то давило на ноги и они затекли.

— Нянта, слезь. — Он попытался перевернуться, скинув кота, но почему-то не смог.

Возмущенное "мяу" раздалось откуда-то из угла комнаты, и пришлось нехотя потереть глаза, сбрасывая сон.

На его бедрах сидела темная расплывчатая фигура, и Касамацу моргнул, присматриваясь. Кровать стояла напротив окна, и тусклый свет с улицы только освещал контуры фигуры со спины. Касамацу резко выбросил руку вбок, к прикроватной тумбочке, в которой хранил пистолет. Его на месте не оказалось. Фигура хмыкнула со знакомой интонацией и приподняла руку: на указательном пальце покачивался его Зауэр.

— Пробовал ганплей когда-нибудь, Касамацу-кун? — произнес голос, которого он не слышал уже две недели.

Касамацу откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза, выдохнув и успокаиваясь — даже не заметил, как быстро билось сердце, и что на шее выступила испарина.

— Как ты это делаешь? — он нахмурился и прижал пальцы к вискам. — И, главное, зачем?

— Делаю что? — Имаёши наклонился, возвращая пистолет на место и включая ночник для чтения над головой Касамацу.

— Подкрадываешься так незаметно, — с детства не слишком любящий тесные контакты и нарушение личного пространства, Касамацу всегда замечал, когда кто-то подходил слишком близко. Но Имаёши как-то удавалось обмануть его инстинкты раз за разом, и это смущало.

— Это врождённое, я думаю. — Имаёши хмыкнул, пожимая плечами и забираясь холодными руками под футболку, в которой спал Касамацу, отчего тот вздрогнул. — Черт, знал бы ты, как мне надоело за эти две недели дрочить по туалетам. Можно жить без секса месяцы и даже годы, но когда потом получаешь желаемое, остановиться становится невозможно, веришь?

Касамацу не просто верил, а знал. В конце концов, у него не было секса два с половиной года и он жил вполне нормально. До этого чертова задания: у них был всего один день, пока их не забрали с конспиративной квартиры после убийства Читосе, но следующие две недели, которые Имаёши провёл на задании где-то за городом, были… неприятным опытом. Впрочем, Имаёши об этом знать не полагалось.

— Что, никто не давал в команде? — он выдавил из себя смешок, но дыхание уже понемногу сбивалось. Имаёши наклонился и водил носом по ключице Касамацу, пока руки бродили, как будто пересчитывая рёбра.

— Ты не поверишь, но я не завожу несколько связей одновременно, — пробормотал Имаёши ему в шею.

Касамацу не то чтобы поверил или нет — ему в данный момент просто было всё равно. Щеки коснулась немного влажная прядь волос. Майка Имаёши, которую Касамацу потянул вверх, тоже оказалась мокрой. Теперь он обратил внимание, что пижамные штаны тоже холодные там, где на его ногах сидел Имаёши.

— Ты почему мокрый весь? — спросил Касамацу, продолжая стягивать майку. На лицо упали чужие очки, задетые тканью, и он отложил их на тумбочку.

— Дождь, — просто пробормотал Имаёши, ругнувшись на выскальзывающую из пальцев пуговицу на джинсах.

Пока Имаёши боролся с мокрыми джинсами на мокром теле, Касамацу позволил себе его порассматривать. Имаёши не был красивым, наверное, со своими резкими движениями и странной неловкостью, сочетающейся с почти кошачьей грацией — стоило ему захотеть быть грациозным. У них с Касамацу была разница всего в пару сантиметров, но визуально Имаёши казался выше — возможно, дело было в длинных ногах. А Касамацу был шире в плечах и потому казался ниже, чем на самом деле.

Имаёши наклонил голову, и мокрые волосы закрыли лицо с вечным прищуром. Худые плечи, но с четко выделяющимися даже в тусклом свете ночника мышцами, безволосая грудь и подтянутый живот с почти незаметными кубиками пресса. Касамацу протянул руку и провел пальцами по животу Имаёши.

Совсем не похож на человека, который постоянно сидит за компьютером.

— Я занимаюсь, — фыркнул Имаёши, и Касамацу отдернул руку. Уши вспыхнули, и он переключился на стягивание собственной футболки, чтобы скрыть это.

Имаёши слез с постели и ног Касамацу, и стащил-таки джинсы вместе с трусами, достал из кармана презерватив. Касамацу отвел взгляд от его стояка, чувствуя, что ему становится жарко и душно, и полез в нижний отдел тумбочки, в аптечку. Кажется, у смазки не должен был еще кончиться срок годности.

Касамацу не был девственником, и ему было, с чем сравнивать, но целоваться с Имаёши ему нравилось так, как, наверное, ни с кем давно уже. Может, только в юности. Он оторвался ото рта Имаёши, только когда стало сложно дышать, и сразу же вцепился зубами в подбородок, вылизал ухо, спустился губами к плечу. Там была рана от пули двухнедельной давности, с уже почти растворившейся ниткой шва, смазанная зеленкой. Касамацу провел по ней языком и не сдержал гримасы — горько и мерзко, и остатки нитки царапают язык.

Имаёши выбрал этот момент, чтобы просунуть руку в так и не снятые пижамные штаны и обхватить его член, и Касамацу вздрогнул, по хребту прошел озноб, и он на секунду задохнулся, откидываясь назад, на подушку. Имаёши ухмыльнулся и навис над ним, поглаживая член. У него были скользкие пальцы, и Касамацу заерзал на постели, помогая стащить собственные штаны, и снова вздрогнул, когда палец очертил кольцо мышц.

Имаёши растягивал его медленно, закинув одну ногу на плечо, свободной рукой поглаживая головку члена и яйца, отвлекая. Касамацу прогнулся в спине и закусил губу, когда Имаёши укусил его за колено — ощущениями пробило через всё тело и он бы, наверное, кончил, если бы Имаёши позволил. Но холодная ладонь сжимала член.

Какого черта у него никак не согреются руки?

Имаёши резко толкнулся, вошел почти полностью, и Касамацу успел только вцепиться в здоровое плечо зубами, чтобы не заорать. Чертов придурок, нельзя так сразу после двух с половиной лет, никакие пальцы не помогут! Касамацу сжал зубы и беспорядочно зашарил по спине Имаёши руками, царапая короткими ногтями, пытаясь отвлечься от боли. Имаёши не двигался — наверное, понял. По щекам потекло — слёзы или пот, или и то и другое, Касамацу понял, что ему легче, когда уловил ощущение прилипших ко лбу волос, затем обнаружил руки Имаёши под своей спиной, поглаживающие по кругу.

Имаёши тяжело дышал, и у него подрагивали пальцы. А может, это так дрожал Касамацу. Медленно разжав зубы, он немного отстранился.

— Осторожнее, идиот, — выдавил из себя, усилием воли заставляя расслабиться, и снова откинулся на подушку.

— Предупреждать надо, в прошлый раз ты не был похож на девственника. — Имаёши просипел, отвернув лицо и уткнувшись лбом в колено Касамацу.

— В прошлый раз ты был снизу. И я не девственник, просто… давно… ч-черт…

Глубокий вдох, выдох.

По телу прошла тёплая волна, и Касамацу прикрыл глаза. Имаёши понял и медленно двинулся: вперед, затем назад и снова вперед. Касамацу прикусил нижнюю губу и хмурился, но боль отступала.

А потом Имаёши двинулся немного в сторону, и Касамацу тряхнуло, как от небольшого землетрясения.

— Нашел, — Имаёши ухмыльнулся.

Касамацу двинул ему в плечо, сам не зная зачем — чтобы заткнуть или чтобы заставить сделать так еще раз.

Кожа горела огнем, чувствительная как никогда, казалось. Даже прикосновение чужого плеча под коленом обжигало, а всё такие же холодные ладони, переместившиеся на бока, обжигали вдвойне. Касамацу не мог определить, холодно ему или жарко. Внутри пульсировало — это он или Имаёши? Боль или удовольствие?

Какая к черту разница?

Имаёши наращивал темп, и по телу Касамацу как будто проскакивало электричество. Он прикрыл глаза руками, стирая влагу с лица, и выгнул спину, насколько позволяло тело, приближая разрядку. Имаёши снова обхватил его член рукой, двигая в том же темпе, что и внутри, но всё равно кончил первым. Касамацу почувствовал последний толчок и сжался. Имаёши отпустил его ногу, наклоняясь ближе, ловя губы. Длинные пряди щекотали переносицу Касамацу, и он ладонью отвёл челку Имаёши назад, так, как тот обычно это делал после душа. Волосы были мокрые, но уже не холодные, и Касамацу зарылся в них рукой, сжав пряди в кулаке, когда перед глазами замелькали белые пятна, и его накрыло.

Он положил руку на глаза и выдохнул, когда Имаёши упал рядом на постель, подбираясь поближе, весь мокрый и липкий — от дождя, пота и кое-где спермы Касамацу.

Касамацу несильно пнул его ногой.

— Иди в душ, ты весь липкий.

— Мммм, — промычал Имаёши ему в шею. — Я не спал двое суток. Всё утром.

— То есть, вот это до завтра никак не могло подождать, а душ может?

Касамацу попытался отодвинуться, но кровать была недостаточно широкой, а руки у Имаёши, одну из которых он закинул на Касамацу — не короче ног.

*

В пять утра зазвонил будильник, и Касамацу стукнул по нему ладонью. Спина ныла, было жарко, совершенно не хотелось вставать. Он заворочался, скидывая чужую руку, расположившуюся на бедре как будто так и надо, и разлепил глаза.

У кровати сидел Нянта и смотрел на него с немым укором. Касамацу вздохнул и, поморщившись, сел на кровати. Боль была вполне терпима, он, наверное, даже сможет выйти на пробежку.

Он оглянулся на Имаёши. Тот спал, прикрывшись простыней, спутавшиеся волосы прикрывали лицо. Касамацу провел по прядям рукой и фыркнул — полчаса потратит на распутывание всего этого безобразия, зато будет знать, как ложиться спать с мокрой головой.

Их одежда валялась по обеим сторонам кровати. Касамацу выудил свои пижамные штаны.

— Завтрак, Нянта, — и добавил, уже для себя. — А потом душ.

То, что пробежка была плохой идеей, Касамацу понял, уже выйдя из своей квартиры на третьем этаже и сделав первые шаги по лестнице: спину прострелило болью, ноги подкосились, и он чуть не приземлился копчиком о ступеньку. Удержали поручни лестницы. Касамацу выругался и покосился на двери квартиры.

Ну уж нет, этот мудак не узнает, насколько ему плохо. Да и движение поможет прийти в себя и разогреет мышцы.

Послаблением, о котором всё равно никто не узнает, стал лифт. Кажется, Касамацу пользовался им раз пять за все три года жизни в этом доме, и обычно только из-за тяжелых пакетов с едой.

Свой обычный маршрут пробежки Касамацу не осилил — останавливаясь каждые пять-шесть шагов, за сорок минут он не пробежал и километра. Да и бегом это назвать не поворачивался язык, он скорее ковылял, постоянно кривясь от боли в спине. А еще в ногах и заднице. Чертов Имаёши, вот угораздило же вляпаться в… как это, кстати, называть? Отношения? Не было никаких отношений, всего пара ночей вместе. Но случайностью это тоже как-то было не назвать. Секс-друзья? Они не друзья. Вот с Пауком Имаёши был "другом". А с Касамацу — черт знает чем.

Еще и идиотское "служебный роман" лезло в голову.

Бред.

Вообще всё это — бред. И нечего забивать им голову. Лучше вернуться домой и сварить себе кофе. С бутербродами.

Квартира встретила Касамацу отсутствием наглой рыжей морды у порога, запахом кофе и наличием на кухне Имаёши, обёрнутого в простыню на манер тоги, в неизменных очках и с мокрыми волосами. Касамацу остановился в дверях и уставился на Имаёши. Точнее, на торчащее из "разреза" простыни бедро. Без трусов.

Слов не было.

Имаёши поднял взгляд от планшета, на котором листал какие-то документы, и улыбнулся. Как всегда, с ехидцей.

— Подумал, что если возьму что-то из твоих вещей, ты открутишь мне голову, а мои все мокрые. — Ухмылка явно провоцировала, но Касамацу решил её проигнорировать.

Вместо ответа он насколько мог быстро развернулся и вышел в гостиную, достал из шкафа новые трусы, футболку и запасные пижамные штаны, которые носил, когда его штаны не успевали просохнуть после стирки.

— Доброе утро, кстати, — промурлыкал из-за спины Имаёши прямо в ухо, и Касамацу подпрыгнул, ударяясь затылком о чужой нос.

— Ау, — простонал Имаёши. — Ты чуть не разбил мне очки.

— Нечего подкрадываться. — Касамацу развернулся и добавил подзатыльник. К сожалению, одежда в его руке смягчила Имаёши удар. — Оденься. — Он сунул сверток в руки Имаёши. — А я иду завтракать.

— Кофе на столе, — пробормотал Имаёши ему в спину.

Телефон зазвонил, когда Касамацу уже почти дошел до кухни, и пришлось возвращаться в спальню. Номер не определялся, а значит это наверняка по работе.

— Слушаю, — Касамацу прижал трубку к уху и осмотрелся. Садиться на кровать не хотелось. И вообще садиться. Ходил он почти без труда, но вот попробовать сесть не решался.

— Касамацу-кун, это Момои, — ответили в трубке. — Доброе утро, надеюсь, я тебя не разбудила? Ты, кажется, рано встаешь.

— Момои-сан. Доброе утро, — Касамацу прикрыл дверь в комнату и оперся о стену спиной, стараясь особо не шевелиться. — Нет, я уже не спал. Работа?

— Не совсем.

Голос Момои был бодр, но говорила она не слишком громко, как будто кто-то рядом мог еще спать. Хотя чему тут удивляться? Момои была привлекательной девушкой, о ней мечтали многие в Организации, хотя бы даже Морияма. Наверняка у нее была личная жизнь.

— Касамацу-кун, это немного странный вопрос, но ты не видел сегодня Кота?

— Кота? — Касамацу переспросил, не понимая вопроса.

— Твоего напарника по делу Читосе Томоми, помнишь?

— А, этого Кота, — Касамацу прикрыл глаза, беззвучно чертыхнувшись.

— Да. — Момои на секунду задумалась, но продолжила: — Они с командой программистов вчера закончили одно дело, и когда их развозили по домам, он попросил высадить его по дороге, а сейчас он не берет трубку. Видишь ли, они все почти не спали последнюю неделю, а Кот последние два дня не спал вообще. И я подумала, что он мог упасть где-нибудь в обморок от усталости. Или еще мог пойти к тебе, было как раз недалеко. Он не заходил?

Касамацу открыл рот, но сразу закрыл. Что тут ответишь? Соврать? Тогда Имаёши кинутся искать, и вполне возможно что всё равно найдут у него — Касамацу сомневался, что того будет просто выпихать на улицу и заставить валить домой. Но объяснять правду ему тоже не хотелось.

К тому же, интересно, отчего Момои позвонила именно ему.

— Касамацу-кун?

— А, простите, — Касамацу потер переносицу. — А почему он должен был прийти ко мне? Он что, заходит ко всем бывшим напарникам?

От собственных слов стало как-то тошно. Черт, ну он не мог успеть втрескаться в это… мудило.

— Нет-нет, что ты. Прости, Касамацу-кун, — Момои пробормотала как будто смущенно. — Я же аналитик и… в общем, это был просто достаточно вероятный исход, я просчитала его после того как мы забрали вас две недели назад. Извини, если я неправа. Надеюсь, я тебя не обидела подобными предположениями…

Момои лепетала, видимо, не привыкшая к подобным разговорам с подчиненными, да и вообще с в целом чужими людьми. Касамацу почувствовал что краснеет, как начинают гореть уши и потеют кончики пальцев. Неужели он был настолько прозрачен? Он прикрыл ладонью рот и прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать от унижения.

— Касамацу-кун? — Момои вернула его на землю. — Извини, я…

— Нет, Момои-сан, вы извините, — Касамацу вздохнул и с силой провел по щеке ладонью, разгоняя румянец. — Вы… вы правы, он у меня. Сейчас передам трубку.

Он уже взялся за ручку двери, когда Момои остановила его.

— Не нужно. Раз он нашелся, то всё в порядке, Касамацу-кун, — она замялась. — И ты не волнуйся, я… никто не узнает, я просто отдельно занесу в файлы информацию, чтобы вас не ставили вместе на миссию. Ну, ты понимаешь, чтобы никаких непредвиденных ситуаций. — Касамацу вспыхнул еще сильнее. — Знаешь, вроде тех, когда бросаются под пули зазря, потому что нужно защитить.

— А, — Касамацу выдохнул, мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник за то, о чем подумал. Конечно, Момои не станет намекать на что-то такое.

— Тогда до свидания, Касамацу-кун.

— М, до свидания, Момои-сан.

Нажав на отбой, Касамацу повернулся и пару раз с силой стукнулся лбом о стену у двери.

И-ДИ-ОТ.

Дверь открылась, и боковым зрением Касамацу уловил, что Имаёши вошел в комнату. Шевелиться не хотелось, хотелось и дальше стоять, уткнувшись в стену всё еще пылающим лицом. Он нехотя повернул голову.

Его штаны были Имаёши чуть-чуть коротки, еле доставали до косточки, хотя висели на самых бёдрах. Зато футболка явно была велика — спадала с плеча, и Имаёши поддёрнул её вверх свободной рукой. На второй руке у него расположился кот Касамацу, рыжий в камышовые пятна вислоухий шотландец, которого ему привезла Момои еще в самом начале работы, в качестве терапии. Нянта редко к кому шел на руки сразу, хотя и не был совсем нелюдимым. Касамацу вздохнул.

— И даже кот.

— Что кот? — Имаёши наклонил голову, почесывая Нянту за ухом.

— И даже кот ничего не имеет против тебя. Проклятье.

Имаёши только усмехнулся.


End file.
